Everytime We Touch
by Teddybearbaby05
Summary: a oneshot for the couple HinaNaru with the song Everytime We Touch by:Cascada


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song in this fan fic.

Author's Note: I know this is my second story posted but i wrote this a loooooong time ago. It's a funny thing actually, I gave it to my teacher to read and she lost it! But as you can see it has been found. Well I hope you like it and check out my other story: The Naruto Musical.

EVERYTIME WE TOUCH

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,

Without you it's hard to survive.

Hinata had been depressed lately. It seemed like her life was falling apart right before her eyes. She had lost her spot as Hyuuga heiress and noone stopped to ask her how she felt about that. Her best friend Kiba was always to busy for her, it was like he was avoiding her or something. But worst of all she lost her crush. The one and only guy she ever loved. It's funny how fate turns around and kicks you in the ass. Hinata noticed time by a lot slower without Naruto and Kiba. She found herself spending all her free time with girls who talked about boys a little too much. The worst part was one of the two girls, Sakura, was the one to take Naruto from her.

Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

Cause every time we touch I feel the static,

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

She couldn't stay here anymore. If she heard Sasuke's name one more time she was gonna hurl. What right did Sakura have to be with Naruto and want another guy? How selfish! Hinata knew who she loved and she never questioned her heart. She was so lost in her thoughts to notice she bumped into someone. Being so small she bounced off and fell. The person gently grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up. "S-sorry, It w-was my f-fault." Hinata felted horrible about bumping into... NARUTO-KUN!!!!! Hinata had just realized who the person was. Her heart began to beat so fast and she felt faint. "No it's my fault." Naruto laughed that weird laugh of his, "I had someone- I mean something on my mind." Naruto said feeling stupid he almost gave a hint to what he was thinking about. "Oh..." Hinata said losing interest in the conversation to busy looking in his beautiful sky blue eyes. Naruto felt Hinata staring at him and felt a faint blush creep onto his face. Hinata noticed and her eyes darted to her feet by reflex, but her eyes caught something other than her feet. She found herself staring at Naruto's hands wrapped around her wrist, She totally forgot about that! Her eyes looked back at Naruto's face. He seemed to be dazed and lost in thought. Suddenly he pulled her closer, and causing a blush to take over face when his face leaned closer to hers. Closer and closer, The tension was high and Hinata knew she would lose consciousness any second. Their lips locked and Hinata wished it would never end. He let go of her wrists and put his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. But before she could put her arms around his neck she started to feel a little woozy and lost the balance in her legs. Everything went dark. Hinata had fainted.

Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times,

We've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

"Hinata! Hinata wake up! Hinata!" Hinata's eyes slowly opened when she heard a heavenly voice. She looked at Naruto who seemed worried. Isn't it funny how just a kiss could lift you off your feet? Wait a minute... 'I'm really off the ground!' Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck wondering why on Earth wasn't she on the ground. Naruto blushed at the sudden show of affection. Naruto held her closer in his arms. She was up and he didn't need to carry her anymore but he just couldn't put her down. By now Hinata's face was as red as a tomato but something crossed her mind. 'Sakura and Naruto.' She pulled away from him but she wouldn't let her go. He couldn't... not again. Sakura had just turned around the corner to find Hinata in Naruto's arms. She gasped and stormed towards them. Naruto put Hinata down knowing very well something was definitely going to happen. Sakura swung at Naruto with all her might. Naruto flew into a fence just a foot away. Hinata ran to his aid. "We're over Naruto!" That was Sakura's last words before storming off in a huff. Hinata put her hand on Naruto's bruised cheek and began to cry. "N-Naruto- k-kun, sniff, Im so s-sorry. Sniff, I ruin e-every t-thing." She let go of his cheek and put her hands on her face to cover up her tears. "I r-ruined y-your chances t-to m-make S-sakura l-love you. A-and I-I know how m-much y-you... love her." The last part Hinata chocked out and made herself cry even more. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. She cried in his chest but started to calm down when she felt his arms wrap around her. "It's okay because I know now, that it's you I love, Hina-chan." Hinata was so shocked, but before she could respond she was pulled into a kiss.

Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

Cause every time we touch I feel the static,

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

Naruto held Hinata's hand and walked her home. It was quiet between the two, but it was a comforting quiet. When they reached the gate of the Hyuuga mansion Naruto seemed to be lost in thought again. "B-bye N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata looked at her feet and waited for a response. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked a little worried she'd say no. It was quiet again and all was still as he waited patiently. Hinata looked at Naruto's face and blushed. "O-of c-course I w-will! Oh Naruto-kun I-I l-love you so m-much." Naruto was so happy. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a good night kiss, until suddenly... "Naruto get your hands off her." Neji stood at the front door with the byakugan activated, ready for a fight. Naruto gave him the finger and deepened the kiss. "Naruto I mean it! Get your crusty lips off her!"

Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
